YOU FOUND ME
by vampy-chan321
Summary: Its the final battle and draco is the only one not fighting as he never wanted to but that changes when his father fights with granger so now theres two choices to die and save her or to leave her alone plz review and read based on a songfic


Hey people this is a nother songfic hope u like it :)

* * *

It was the final battle Voldemore vs Harry but as each deatheater fought with someone but draco was the only one not fighting hiding behind a tree like a coward he is but he had a reason but not a choice to be a deatheater he didnt want to fight he just wanted to be at peace with her.

_I found god_

_On the corner of and amistad_

_Where the west was all but won_

_All alone _

_Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said where you been_

_He said ask anything_

Draco malfoy gazed at the sky knowing he would die if he fought and he well still die if someone found him but he never wanted this he just felt hatred now for his father making him a deatheater only his mother was kind to him and potter to if they ever became friends but that didnt happen but mostly he wanted to see her but he knew he would have to fight her against this tormented war.

_Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart_

_All my days were spent by the telephone_

_It never rang_

_And all i needed was a cal_

_That never came_

_To the corner of first and amistad_

He never thought he had feelings for her since she was a mudbood but he notice when she hit him in third year though it was painful he noticed she had courage to hit him and that how she looked with her bushy hair with those beautiful brown eyes but he didnt want to admit it since she would never love a pureblood like him she deserved better.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me _

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why`d you have to wait_

_Where were you_

_Where were you_

He remebered all the times he stared at her in the great hall how he would always think of her everyday but she wouldnt like him even how he treated her all these years no one will like him anymore but he hated to see her when she was sad or lonley but she had friends that care but him no he did care but no one would care for him not anymore.

_Just a little late_

_You found me _

_You found me_

_In the end_

_Everyone end up alone_

_Losing her_

_The only one who`s ever known_

_Who i am_

_Who im not_

_And who i wanna be_

Finally he got his wand ready to fight what come to him no longer hiding he saw bodys all over the place but mostly he saw her fighting with a deatheater he wanted to help but he couldnt for his father he felt pain in his chest to see her get hurt he loved her no matter what but she loved weasley not him he was just nothing he was just a lowsey git who treated her bad he never deserve her or anyone else but at the time all he thinked was she belongs to weasley not you.

_No way to know_

_How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why`d you have to wait_

_Where were you_

_Where were you_

He then saw his father who was fighting his mother which surprised draco that his own mother would turn against the dark lord but he knew she would never serve him that this was her chance to be good and help others he who wanted to do the same as he slowly left his wand to ginx his father but he was to late he heard his father say AVADA KADAVRA and saw his mother go limb lying on the floor dead.

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me_

He stared at his father horrified then he saw her granger his true love ready to fight his father he didnt care anymore about his father orders he didnt give a damn he wanted to help her before his father would harm her.

_The early morning_

_The city breaks_

_And ive been calling_

_For years _

_And years_

_And years_

_And years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve_

_In taking all i want_

He ran as fast as he can until he reached were his father and granger were about to fight he looked at his father who just told him to finish her but as he stared at her he looked into her loving eyes never want to harm her he said no to his father who was fuming out raged that his own son would disobey orders from him but draco didnt care he still stared at her while she just stared back but that all change when he heard his dad say AVADA KADAVRA he got her and place her on his back as he took the shot feeling pain but happy that he protected her.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me _

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why`d you have to wait_

_Where were you_

_Where were you_

He now layed on the cold ground he knew he should be dead but he was still alive just for these last few minutes granger came to him with tears on her face telling him thank you and other things to him but all he thinked was to say his last few words for this moment but his father was still there as he saw him on his knees looking horrified that he hurt his son just to safe a muggle but draco didnt care he just wanted his last few moment with her.

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Why`d you have to wait_

_To find me_

_To find me_

Hermione i love you and that you finally found me was his last few words to her before he let the darkness come to him fading away never to be loved but to know that she finally know that he loves her as draco malfoy knew this is his end and his last moment was that she found him lying on the floor him dying but this was his last words before he fled away never to be seen or remeber by this is how it ended but his last thought was _you found me_ and with that he closed his eyes and faded away ready to be peace at last

* * *

**Ok i know the last sentece kinda repeated itself but couldnt think of anything else oh and i do not own anything i should have mention that earlyer but to bored so i do not own harry potter or the song ok and plz**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**TY**


End file.
